1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to speech recognition, and more particularly, to speech recognition based on a wake-up keyword.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of the smart devices having speech recognition to enable the functions of the devices to be executed by using a user's speech signal has been steadily increasing.
In order to enable the speech recognition function of the device, the speech recognition function of the device needs to be activated. A related art speech recognition function is activated by using a fixed wake-up keyword. Accordingly, when a plurality of devices having the same speech recognition function are present in a proximity to each other, a speech recognition function of an unintended device may be activated by the user using the fixed wake-up keyword.
In addition, a related art speech recognition function separately processes a wake-up keyword and a voice command of a user. Thus, after inputting a wake-up keyword, a user needs to input a voice command after a speech recognition function of a device is activated. If a user continuously or substantially contemporaneously inputs a wake-up keyword and a voice command for the same device or different devices, the related art speech recognition function might not be activated or activated correctly, or a speech recognition error may occur with respect to the input voice command even though the speech recognition function is activated.
Therefore, there is a need for methods and apparatuses capable of accurately recognizing a user voice command while reliably initiating a speech recognition function of a device.